If You Touch Him
by bluelightningbug
Summary: "'What the Hades was that' Leo hissed, his eyes blazing with pure hatred, his hands pressing against his shirt, and keeping him trapped". A collection of one-shots, some two-shots of Leo protecting his little brother, Harley. Mostly Lazel. READ.
1. Frank 1

**A/N: I do not own PJO**

Frank was mad. No, that wasn't the word. The word was _pissed_. After seeing Hazel, _his_ girlfriend, and Leo Valdez hug again, and he might add, for the second time that day, the son of Mars just wanted some space, where nobody could bother him, and he could brood with his bow and arrow.  
**  
**Frank was almost positive that Hazel was in love with Leo, and that the feeling was mutual. The sidelong glances, and when Leo thought that he and Hazel weren't looking, the longing gazes explained it all. Even before Leo fell for Frank's girlfriend, the two demigods didn't get along. Frank was suspicious of a little kiss, that happened behind his back, when Leo promised, he wouldn't make a move.  
**  
**Frank should be happy, right now. The war with Gaea was finally won and over, Annabeth and Percy had survived hell, and the celebration was going to begin tomorrow. Even the Greeks from CHB were coming to New Rome. They were supposed to arrive today.  
**  
**None of this mattered to Frank, though. He just kept shooting arrow after arrow, trying to blow off some of his steam, pretending that the trees, which were being used as targets, portrayed Leo's face. Unfortunately, a Greek camper stumbled upon Frank in his most foul of moods.  
**  
**The boy was wearing oil stained overalls, and had huge muscles, considering he couldn't have been older than eight. He was skipping along, holding a crate with filled with scraps of bronze, and other metals, along with wires and bolts. Frank scowled. The kid reminded him of Leo.  
**  
"**Hey!" Frank shouted, angrily. "Get out of the way, kid!"  
**  
**Usually, Frank wouldn't be angered this easily, he was the gentle giant, but Leo Valdez had made him snap. And it didn't help when the little kid in front of him set down his crate, and glared at him.  
**  
**"And who's going to make me?" The kid yelled definitely, placing his hands on his hips.  
**  
**Drawing his arrow, and pointing it at the kids head, Frank hissed, "I will shoot you, unless you move, in 3..."  
**  
T**his only made the younger camper even more stubborn. "You wouldn't do that, you're supposed to be a savior of Olympus. So is my brother. And even if you did, he would kill you". The Greek called out, only a slight tremor in his voice.  
**  
**"Yeah?" Frank asked, silently counting "2" in his head, and pulling the string farther back. "Who's your brother?"**  
**  
**"**Leo Valdez!"  
**  
**Frank hissed, and without meaning to, he let the arrow fly. He watched in horror, as fear spread across the childs face, suddenly very aware of what he just did. Right before it could kill the son of Hephaestus though, the arrow was enveloped in a fireball. The arrow simply disintegrated into dust.  
**  
**To the right, a very mad Leo Valdez was standing, his right hand caught on fire, and a terrifying expression on his face. A mixture of fear and absolute anger, it was one of the scariest expressions Frank had ever seen. His only thought? Shit.  
**  
**Slightly behind Leo, Hazel was covering her mouth with her hand, her eyes wide with shock, making Frank even more ashamed of himself. Demigods formed in a circle around himself, Leo, Hazel, and the small Greek. Leo pushed Hazel back into the crowd before stalking over, and placing himself in front of his brother.  
**  
**Leo knelt down, and looked his cabin mate over, looking for any damage, beside his trembling hands. Kissing his brothers head, the mechanic stood up again, and faced Frank, his arms crossed over his chest.  
**  
**"Harley," Leo's voice was cold, dangerous. "Go find Nyssa."**  
**  
**"**Leo, it's okay, I wasn't hurt".  
**  
**Leo's gaze didn't move from Franks face, as he told his brother again, "Go find Nyssa, I'll help you with your automaton later".  
**  
**Harley nodded, and ran towards the crowd, leaping into a burly girls arms, who instantly hugged him to her chest. She led him away from his older brother, and towards Annabeth, who was standing besides a stony faced son of Poseidon.  
**  
**In the corner of his eye, Frank could see Piper and Jason looking at him as if to say, _He's dead, forget him._ Frank didn't have anymore time to think about this though, as he was slammed up against a tree, his bow and arrows ripped from his hands.  
**  
**"What the Hades was that?" Leo hissed, his eyes blazing with pure hatred, his hands pressing Franks chest, clutching his shirt, and keeping him trapped.**  
**  
**F**rank didn't respond, as he eyed the coils of smoke coming off of him, and the faint burning smell. Leo's hands were smoldering, p**ainfully **branding Franks chest. The fire user slammed the son of Mars against the tree again, harder.  
**  
**"You have a problem with me, you come to me about it. You leave my family out of it." Leo was glaring at him so hard, he wouldn't be surprised if there were lines sketched into Leo's face for the rest of his life.  
**  
**If there was one thing Frank learned while fighting a war, it was to be brave. And it sure took some guts, and a few deep breathes, for Frank to start to morph into a tiger, something more suitable for fighting an angry son of Hephaestus.  
**  
**As soon as Leo saw the changing however, the flames in his hair, and in the palms of his hands grew bigger, painfully burning Frank. It would leave a mark.  
**  
**"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Remember how easily I could kill you?" Leo growled.  
**  
**Frank gulped, and stopping shape shifting. "But you wouldn't," he gasped out, his throat hoarse from the smoke. "It would be the second time you killed someone with fire".  
**  
**Frank instantly regretted his statement. Leo threw him on the ground, with strength he just realized Leo had. He guessed building a ship, fighting a war, and working in the forges gave you some muscles.  
**  
**Leo picked up Franks bow and arrows, and let them catch on fire. "No," Leo said, weirdly calm, and collected. "I wouldn't kill you. I would make you wish you died by Gaea's hand".  
**  
**With that, the son of Hephaestus dropped the ashes on Frank's face, and pushed himself through the crowd.  
**  
A/N: I will get the next chapter up as soon as you guys let me know if you want it or not!**


	2. Frank 2

**A/N: I do not own PJO**

As the crowd slowly dispersed, whispers and disgusted looks shooting Franks way, he slowly pushed himself up from the ground, duly looking at the ground ahead of him. That was how he saw the petite sneakers of Hazel come up to him. He lifted his head, fearing the worst.  
**  
**"I'm so disappointed in you." She murmured, her hands shoved in her pocket. This was possibly the thing that hurt Frank the most, all day. He couldn't stand the look in her eyes. She pulled out a stick of wood, just about the size of a candy bar, and placed it in his hands. Frank's life line.  
**  
**"I think we need a break".

* * *

****Leo burst into the Vulcans shrine, where Nyssa and Harley were waiting for him. When he saw Harley sitting on the steps with his sister, he instantly scooped him up to his chest with a sigh of relief.  
**  
**"You sure you're okay, Bud?"  
**  
**"I'm fine! Thank you for saving me, Leo! You're the best brother ever".  
**  
**Leo chuckled, and set his little brother on the side of his hip, so he could talk to him. "I missed you". Leo looked over at Nyssa and smiled. "You too, sis."  
**  
**Nyssa laughed and walked over to her brothers, and ruffled Leo's hair. "It was definitely quieter without you".  
**  
**Leo set Harley back on the ground, and squatted so that they were eye level. "Frank usually isn't like that. Typically he's like the great gentle giant whose idea of a bad word is 'Golly-gosh'". Leo cracked a smile. "I don't know what's up with him today".  
**  
**Nyssa eyed her 15 year old brother. "Yes you do, come on, spill".  
**  
**He glanced up at his sister. "Later".  
**  
**"Leo?" A faint voice called, and footsteps followed. "Where are you?"  
**  
**The corner of Nyssa's lip tuned up as she saw her brother's eyes visibly brighten. "Over here, Hazel!", he called.  
**  
**A pretty girl came into view, with bright golden eyes that were hypnotic. "Oh my gods, Leo, I am so sorry! I can't believe Frank would do something like that!"  
**  
**She came over to him, rambling, before stopping short when she saw her friends sibling's. "Oh," she said shyly. "I'm Hazel".  
**  
**Leo laughed and picked Harley back up again, like he was five years old, when in reality he was eight. "Hazel this is Nyssa," he pointed to his sister. 'And this is Harley, my little brother". He continued, pointing to the child.  
**  
**"Are you Leo's girlfriend?" Harley inquired, grinning mischievously.  
**  
**Both demigods blushed a deep red, and Nyssa let out a bark of laughter. "No, she's Franks girl-", Leo began, only to be cut off by the daughter of Pluto.  
**  
"**Actually, I broke up with him. I'm really sorry Harley".  
**  
**"Seriously?" Leo gasped out, tightening his hold on his brother. "Hallelujah!" Her cried out, before smiling sheepishly. "Oops, Imean, I'm sorry. You didn't have to do that."****

Hazel let out laugh, and Leo absentmindedly put Harley back on the ground. The two Hero's of Olympus walked away, talking and laughing, completely forgetting about Leo's siblings. But that was okay with them.  
**  
**"Nyssa," Harley said, stroking his chin. "Leo fell hard".  
**  
**"He sure did, Squirt", Nyssa smoothed out his hair."But I don't think he's the only one".  
**  
A/N: So that's the end of the story, hope you guys liked it! I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter, but whatever. Let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
